24 hours
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: what will you do if you only have 24 hours to be with your lover? TYL enma x reader
1. 11:00 AM  1:00 PM

This for TYL Enma,my new target –giggles-

TYL enma: -blushing madly- p-p-please review

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, shopping." I repeat with a smile. Together we leave the alley, and pause at a street vendor's stand. After purchasing some lemonade, we share the sweet and tart beverage, while strolling down the sidewalk. Coming to a rest, we look at a reflection of ourselves in one of the shop windows. Gazing at his reflection, I take in his strong features and confidence. Staring back at me is a man, so full of life and love. A caring person who made a wish and somehow fate stepped in, allowing it to take place. My gaze travels down to our hands, noticing how his is curled on top of mine, protecting me, sheltering me, showing a sense of ownership. With each pulse of my body I can feel the need to keep us in this time and place. Neither one of us wants our 24 hours end, but we know it will, and we know it must.<p>

Moving on we continue to walk past people and shops. Each one smiling at us as if acknowledging us as a matched set. I know that he is my soul mate and that somehow and for some unknown reason we were not allowed to find each other through normal means. Feeling his gentle pull of my hand we move into inside one of my favorite shops. "Oh how wonderful," the spark of excitement sounds in my voice. He chuckles, opens the door and follows in behind me.

The wind brings a mixture of melodies to my ears as it stirs the windchimes, spread throughout the room. Taking in the different colors and shapes, as well as all the different musical notes playing in the air, I sigh happily. He has touched my heart by bringing me here. He has remembered one of my many passions. Silently we move through the displays. Our hands softly stir the windchimes. Closing my eyes I hear each different note. My fingers stir the bars and strings. As sunlight pours through the window, rainbows are formed. They dance across the walls, floors and my lover's body. The beautiful colors shimmer and shine bringing a sense of peace to the room. Sliding from one to the other I gaze over them, pausing beneath a beautiful glass blown chime. A star, about the size of my palm, rests at the top. Suspended from it are various shapes and sizes of more stars. Looking at the tag and reading its title; Wishes. I realize we must have this one. Bringing it down, placing it in my lover's hands and he smiles his agreement. He too knows the meaning of the chime's name. We move together, pay for our purchase, return to the sunny street and head towards the clothing shop.

My memory recalls what had transpired early this morning. The arousing state of my lover had spilled over into the alley. Being made love to, with the brick wall pressed against my breast, will be one of many enjoyable memories. Closing my eyes I breath in the faint scent of our sexual release. The tingles and shivers he had given me run through my body again. Sensing his eyes on me, he too knows what I am thinking. Pulling me close to him, his lips touch mine in a hard and heated kiss. My fingers curl in his hair. His tongue slides forecefully against mine making me give him possession of my mouth. His teeth tug, and pull at my bottom lip. Sucking it with firm pressure. "Oh god," I moan against his onslaught of desire. My legs weaken from his touch. He pulls my hips closer against him. His passion for me stirs once more. My mind races. I only have him for this moment. How will this moment ever be enough? Pushing deeper against his tongue, I can feel the driving force to stop time time. I know I don't have that power. Slowly our kiss calms, his forehead presses against mine. Together we continue on our way to the shop.

We step in, shuffling back and forth. Many hangers and folded bundles of clothes surround us. Noticing that he is looking at various items of clothing, I continue to pass over things. Jumping slightly, his hand startling me as it cups my left butt cheek. He pulls my hips against his pelvis. "Try this one." He passes around a lovely blue summer dress. Even without trying it on it will be the perfect fit. My fingers slide over the soft material and rich color. Standing on my toes I press a kiss upon his cheek, asking him to wait for me. He agrees. I move off to the back of the store, glancing back, seeing him thumbing through a catalog. Sensing my stare, he nods his head, urging me to proceed. Rolling my eyes at his impatience, I close the curtain, blocking his or anyone else's prying eyes.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror I see a flushed faced woman. So full of giddiness and sparkle, as she spends a day with her love. Quicky lifting the ruined blouse, I gaze at my nipples. Flat now compared to the hard peaks they had been earlier when we had made love. The rosy buds begin to change and start showing some arousal as my thoughts take shape. Shaking off my growing desire I slip the belt open, release the button and zipper of my skirt, and slip it down my body. Laying both skirt and blouse in a pile I step from my sandals. The cold draft of air hits my naked skin. "I'm not ready," I say, knowing it is him. My body sensed him, smelled him.

His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back. The soft texture of his shirt, the coarseness of his shorts both rub against my flesh. It seems extra sensitive as a hand splays across my stomach and fingers slide against my ribs. My head falls back against his shoulder. Turning my lips to his, our mouths press gently together. Tongues slide as each one marks the other. Fingers dance along my sides bringing a purr from my throat. His hands move along my arms. He slips slowly around me, kissing my neck. Gently he presses me down. My butt sits down on the bench and my eyes darken as he lowers himself to his knees.

Tilting my head back, my ass scoots closer to the edge of the bench. His fingers press against my knees, opening my legs. Watching his tongue slide along my inner thigh, goose-bumps appear on my arms. Shivering, my legs spread further apart. "Beautiful," his voice whispers to me. He reaches up to cup my breast. A slick path from his tongue continues to trail up my thigh. My nipple tingles as his fingers begin to roll it between them. Biting my bottom lip to keep the sounds of desire from escaping my body urges him on. Pooling desire begins to ease itself from my pussy. His tongue reaches out to taste one small drop. Easing gently, he slides it along the curls of my bush, lapping at my skin. Heat and fire escape me as with each touch more passion ignites. Running my fingers into his hair, I press closer to his seeking mouth. Each stroke continues to slide across me. Finally, he moves his hand to part the wet lips of my sex.

Looking into my eyes, he moves his tongue between the folds. Sounds of his loving reach my ears. Shifting my ass to accomodate his need, his tongue slides in deeper. The textured muscle moves up and down my slit. My clit is swollen with need. His teeth nibble gently at a finger is slid between the moist lips. "Oh god!" My body responds to his caresses, releasing more fluid. My head moves right to left with each lap of his tongue. I watch as he moves his head back and forth on my sex. A second finger slides in with the first, both begin to slip and slide along my walls. Passion pumps through my veins. My hips thrust forward, bringing his fingers and tongue deeper inside me. Quickening the pace of his fingers more juice covers him. Pushing deeper into me he feels the soft fleshy walls, coaxing them to clasp around his fingers. My lover moves the questing digits, screwing them into me. His thumb works on my clit, teasing and taunting it. His tongue slides between my clit and the folds of my pussy. His fingers seeking out the spot that will release my darkest desires.

Each turn of his fingers cause mine to curl in his hair. My hands move to the bench, lifting my rear so his face can devour me. No longer can I keep my eyes on him. Clenching them tightly shut, my lip aching from the bite I have continued to press on it. My sounds of release are trapped behind my closed mouth. My senses take over as he continues. Each pumping of his fingers brings me closer to exploding. The pressure of his tongue stroking and licking drives me closer to the edge. A great precipe is where my body hovers, waiting for that final drive of force to take me over its edge.

I feel it. The first crash against the rocks of the cliff wrack my body. Each slam of orgasm tenses my muscles. My ass lifts higher. He moves one hand away from my pussy and cradles my ass, holding me to his face. Moving faster he licks and sucks the juices that empty from me. Blowing air into my pussy as he slides his head back and forth. Tears form behind my lids as the bite on my lip deepens. My body needs release, needs to scream out his name. Wave upon wave of sweet liquid flow from me, passion rocks across my body. I can feel something holding back. Lifting his head from my wet pussy, he demands to me to give it up, release to him everything. My mouth opens and with the call of his name, my body finally gives up the explosion of force that I had been holding back. He thrusts harder. Sucks harder. Drives harder into me. Calling my name between his onslaught of war. "Oh! My God!" I scream and thrash as each blinding orgasm shoots through me.

Feeling the kisses against my thighs, slowly my body calms. My eyes refocus on his face, taking in the moisture of our loving. His eyes dark with desire for me, I pull his face up to mine. Our lips kiss once more, the scent of me stirs my body bringing a final little spasm to my loins. "I love you," he tells me.

Rising to his feet he strokes my hair and leaves the dressing room. Sitting there, my mind in awe, of the man who has brought me more joy over the last few hours then I had ever known. Breathing slowly, my body begins to take on its normal state of rest. Though my hands shake slightly, I pick up the blue dress. Standing, my heavy passion filled arms lift the dress and slip it over my body. Hands that don't seem as if they are mine slide down my frame and smooth out the wrinkles. Looking into the mirror, a woman stares back. Her hair is in tangels and her mouth swollen and red. Her eyes sparkle, her face flushed, her body shakes and her heart, seen through the eyes of all who know her will reflect the love of one man.

Exiting the shop, we move back towards my home. My hand clenched in his. Our windchime nestled safely in its box, my old clothes in a bag, we arrive at the edge of my yard. Turning towards me, his eyes rest on mine. "A nap my love," he says to me. Nodding my head, I agree. Together we move back into my house. Slipping the new dress from my body, I slide between the covers. Watching him move about the room as he pulls the curtains closed and removes his clothing, my mind drifts over the day.

"Not a long nap," I tell him. "We only have so many hours. I don't want to use them all by sleeping." Sorrow shows in my face as I check the clock. The ghostly, green glow of its numerals scream at me; 12:30. His hand reaches out to mine as he slips between the blankets and pulls me close to him.

"Not long love. I promise. Just a short 'cat nap'." His arms wrap around me. He places his hand upon my head, tucking me under his chin and against his chest. My eyes drift shut. My mind focuses on the beat of his heart, as sleep over takes us both.


	2. 1:00 PM  3:00 PM

Rolling over, my arm stretches out, searching for him. My eyes remain closed as my hand feels the coolness radiating from the smooth, silk sheet. Suddenly, my breath catches in my throat, and my body propels itself from the bed. "Oh God, NO!" I cry in anguish, as my stomach tightens, and a wave of nausea threatens to overwhelm me. My tears fall fast, running down my cheeks. The voice coming from my own mouth, I do not recognize. The gut-wrenching pain of the wish ending is more then I had ever imagined it to be. Questions begin to run through my head. What happened? Were we not allowed to sleep; to rest? Did we oversleep? Was our wish now over? What had we done wrong? The questions swim over and over, repeating in my mind, as panic and grief slowly began to overwhelm me.

I watch the clock, the glowing green numbers slowly moving. One minute...then another, each minute creeping by. Five minutes pass, then ten. Finally, rolling onto my back, wiping my face dry, I breathe deeply. I smell his cologne before I see him appear. I close my eyes, breathing in his scent. The muskiness of the smell fills my senses as the shuffle of his feet advance towards the bed. "Don't cry" he says to me, my ears absorbing the sound of his voice, locking it inside. "I'm still here, we still have our time, our wish." His hand caresses my face, touching and stroking my cheek. Opening my eyes slowly, looking into his, my own sight is blurred by my tears of sorrow, that are quickly replaced with those of relief. Reaching my hand out, I touch his jaw, smooth and soft from his shave. My fingers move into his hair, damp and soft, from his shower. "Don't leave me again. I know you will eventually, but for now, stay with me."

"Always."

Bending down, his lips cover mine, and our kiss sparkles, as little lights cross across my closed lids. The kiss of lovers, who have been separated through different and unfair circumstances, begins to burn into one of heat, desperation and desire. My tongue moves inside his mouth, touching and enjoying the minty taste of him. Running my tongue across the smooth teeth, tracing them before deepening the kiss. His tongue licks and strokes mine. He gives me slow, penetrating caresses against my mouth. The kiss sends shivers along my body, covering my skin with goose-bumps.

My hand moves to the back of his head, bringing him closer to me. The other hand moves on its own to the sash of his robe, slowly untying it with fumbling fingers. I need to feel him; to hold him; to caress his skin. The hollowness of fear that I felt earlier needs to be filled, and only his touch, his body, his love will do that. Our heads angle as he rests his hand on the side of the bed and the other on my shoulder. I am wrapped in his presence; the aura of emotion high and powerful.

My fingers press open the robe, my mouth moves away from his and I press my lips across his jaw and down his neck. Sucking gently on the salty skin, smelling the cologne and shampoo of my lover, my fingers slowly glide down and wrap around the swollen member that my body craves. His mouth, now free of our kiss, slides to my neck, humming against my skin, the vibrations bringing sighs from my lips.

Using my hand, I begin to stroke him slowly, running my fingers gently over the head and down the shaft again. My lips move across his shoulder to his ear. Tracing the curve of his ear, I blow warm air against it, I whisper, "I love you." Pulling him down with me, my back lays flat on the bed. He stands and removes the robe, and I admire his body. Clean, smooth and hard. He is ready for me; my body, my spirit. Pulling the covers away from my naked flesh, he slips beside me. His arms encircle me, pressing my breast against him.

"Let me love you." His voice calls to me, barely audible, as his lips capture mine once again. "Don't touch, love. Just lie back and let me learn you. My body hungers for you, and craves the taste of your skin."

Moaning my acceptance of his request, I close my eyes and let my lover do just as he wishes. Shutting down my sense of sight, I allow my inner being to absorb all my feelings for him. His breath hovers over my neck. Not allowing his mouth to touch me, just his breath, he covers my shoulders with warm air. Moving the fan of heat along my arms and back again before slipping the warmth over my breast. My nipples stir from the hot air and I lift my back slightly, wanting only to feel his lips upon them. The heat travels to the other breast, again denying it the touch and stroke of his tongue. Lips trembling, I silently beg him to taste me and learn me.

The bed shifts as the breath of my lover hovers over my belly, my sex, my thighs, and then back up again. The torture of his air covers my body, surrounding it, protecting it and shielding it. He has prepared my body for the ultimate gift of his tongue and lips. Finally, the fire he has burned upon my skin is rewarded with a cool tongue, flicking across my left nipple. "Oh yes," my voice hisses.

The feel of my breast as he cups it with his palm is heavy, and tingles cover the porcelain globe. His voice whispers to me, "You have beautiful breasts." I smile as he continues to use his words and his body to arouse me. "I need to trace your nipples with my tongue, before I lick and taste each freckle sprinkled across your chest."

Capturing my lower lip between my teeth, I moan quietly, "Please."

Answering my plea, his mouth slides along my breast, covering it, moistening it. I can hear his growl of pleasure and satisfaction as he slides over my breast, under it. His hand lifts it, shifting it to fit between both his hands. Holding my breast, he sucks gently on the protruding nipple. Teeth nip at my flesh. My nipple rises, aching for his mouth. Drawing my rosy bud deeper into his mouth, my back arches. Movement of his mouth from my nipple lets me know that soon his tongue will slip and slide across my breast. It does. Breathing deep and steady, his tongue slides across my skin. I know he is touching the freckles, covering them with the moisture and heat from his mouth. My fingers curl into his hair and press him further against my flesh. He moves over to the opposite breast, teasing it and licking it, as he had it's mate. The nipple is pleasured, teased, and taunted. Sucking it into his mouth, he takes it deep, the pain of his ministrations brings purrs of pleasure from the pit of my stomach.

When his mouth releases my breast, the cool air hits the nipple and brings the button up higher, aching for him. His lips return to mine as his thumb rubs across the hard peak. Our tongues dance and love as his hand slides down my stomach. I feel his palm press against my skin, moving it back and forth, covering it, warming it. As his lips leave mine, I turn my head, and he begins to suck and bite at my neck. As I offer my body to him, he slips his palm along my hip and down my thigh.

Fingers press and knead my muscles. My leg relaxes and opens for him. Thoughts of his fingers sliding along my wetness bring shivers to my body, as with my sense of feel I coax myself to accept his touch. A slide of his tongue along my collarbone, and the slide of his finger over my inner thigh, brings a gasp from my throat. "Please, touch me." Begging him, not recognizing my own voice.

"In time. In time."

A frustrated whimper is pulled from me. His finger slides slowly up and down my leg, then skims, light as a feather over the soft hairs of my sex. Lifting my hips, I try to capture the teasing finger, wanting more of it; needing more of it. The warmth of his palm presses against my mound, relaxing and yet exciting it. The heat covers my flesh. Tingles escape from inside me, and shiver up and down my spine, over my skin; resting on the surface, waiting to drive out and lift from me.

The wetness of his tongue slides down my chest. The urge to touch him; to touch myself, is high and overpowering. I lift my hand and stroke his hair, running my fingers through its thickness. My skin is beginning to heat, and the surface feels like a warm fire, not quite at its fullest potential. His tongue moves across my belly, sliding over the trembling flesh, tasting it, circling the button, and running slowly along my side.

My sex is covered like a glove; the perfect fit to my body, coaxing the passion forth; and when he presses his palm harder against me, my hips lift, silently pleading for more. Turning my head to the left, my lip trapped between my teeth, I feel his finger slide into me, slowly, guiding it ever so gently up into the recesses of my being. "Enma" I whisper, a soft moan escaping my lips.

He continues to tease and tantalize my flesh as his finger slips deeper, touching the fleshy walls of my body. My back arches as his tongue moves lower, licking my skin, caressing each part of me. I feel his breath against the curls of my sex, and shivers soon bring a new series of goose-bumps to me. I want this man. I want to have him here with me forever; not just for an one day, but forever. He knows my body, my heart, my soul; and I feel him everywhere I am. After our time is up, I will see him everywhere I go.

"What are you wanting, my love?" He asks me. I'm speechless at his request. There is so much I want; so much I need. I know he can't give me a miracle, so I ask for the one thing I know he can give me. "Your love."

With that said I lean up, using my elbows for support, and watch as his tongue slips down across the thatch of hair and he nestles himself between my legs. His hands press my thighs open. He brings his fingers up to open my swollen lips, so needy for his touch. I can feel the sweet nectar of my arousal continuing its journey towards freedom. He slowly licks at the gifts of desire that have already been released, from the torments he had played on me before. My fingers curl into the blanket as I watch his eyes lock with mine, and he begins to push the stiffened tongue against my clit.

It is more than I had remembered, and my eyes close from the sheer power of it; the pure sexual need that my body has craved, and is finally getting release. Opening my eyes, I see that he has closed his, and I watch as he seems to be so focused on me, and the love I have for him grows even more. His tongue slides between the lips of my sex, his fingers spreading them and slowly kneading them, relaxing the juices from them. Lips are pressed gently against my tender flesh before his tongue slides out to lick them again. His teeth are bared and he gently bites me. Gasping, I feel the pit of my stomach lurch as I try to catch my breath, and his tongue begins to slide deep into my heat.

"Oh my god!" I swallow my breath, and it comes back up to me, panting; wanting to experience each touch. My skin is hot, flushed; overheated from his touching. This moment of tongue and aroused flesh touching is heaven, and with each thrust of his muscle my own body cries and begs for more. I watch, in awe, as his mouth moves over my sex and back again, slowly blowing warm breath upon my skin. The walls are filled with passion, as his tongue and finger work together to bring each side of my slick body higher and higher; to the ultimate peak, before they stop and retreat. He brings me to the edge many times, before I see his eyes finally look up into mine. Capturing my stare, I feel his final loving touch, as my body gives in and fulfills my wish.

The fruit of my body leaves me; pours from me, as his eyes leave mine. Collapsing onto the bed, I let my back arch and my eyes close. Each wave that had been dammed is freed. Each one sucked from my body, licked from my walls, tasted by my lover. Thrashing my head back and forth as each muscle in my body tenses, holds and then releases. "ENMA!" I scream at him, pressing my hips into his face. I feel it, the final crashing wave against the shore. My muscles squeeze tightly against his finger, and the release of love flows free.

He rises above me, pressing his body against mine. I feel his arousal pushing against me. My own muscles are weak and tired, my eyes wanting to close again. Smelling the scent of my body on his face, and seeing the glisten of it on his lips, causes my heart to lift, and my lips quickly cover his. Our tongues slip along each other's, slowly and seductively. "Thank you," I whisper to him.

"My love, it is always for you. Rest, (y/n). I have something I need to do." Winking at me, he covers me gently with the blanket. I feel the absence of his body, and watch him pause at the door.

"You're beautiful; you know that?" He asks me.

"Only in your eyes, do I feel that way. Where are you going?" I ask, starting to feel the craving of the rest of my body, after his slow loving.

He smiles wide, his face looking excited and mischievous, "I'm off to pick Blackberries!" Chuckling to himself, he leaves. Rolling my eyes, I rest, and allow my lover to go off, to pick Blackberries.


	3. 5:00 PM  9:30 PM

_I look up to him and say, "Doesn't blackberry pie and brandy sound nice?"_

He looks to me like a kid in a candy store, as he grabs my hand and pulls me quickly down the sidewalk. "My kind of lady," he says.

I laugh, "Well, after today, I sure hope so."

He stops, pulls me up against him, and with whispered breath upon my lips tells me, "Don't ever doubt it." His lips capture mine and devour me, as my heart is stirred beyond words. "I love you, and I will miss you when this is over, but don't ever doubt us." His fingers touch my cheek and a kiss is given to my lips once more.

Hugging me close, we stand that way for a long moment, before he takes my hand in his. We walk towards the store, to purchase my lover's brandy. No more tears fall from my eyes as I hold his hand, and accept his love for me. The bell chimes overhead and we wave to the owner as we make our way to the back of the store. "What kind would you like?" he asks me, and I look at the array of bottles. "I haven't a clue," I reply.

He picks up a large bottle of brandy, then we move to check out. "Wait," I tell him. I walk away, open the cooler at the back of the store, then return to his side. Placing a bottle of soda beside his brandy, I loop my arm around his. My eyes roam over the brandy, then up to him. "Just in case," I tell him. He laughs, and we leave the store, once more hand in hand, each of us with pictures of the evening dancing in our head.

Deciding to take a different way home, we meander through the park. Passing people that have stopped to enjoy the setting sun, we find a vacant bench among the others. Young children play on the swings, and parents toss little ones into the air. Words are not spoken at this moment; my lover and I just absorb this place and this time together. Watching the sun find its home behind the trees, we watch the swans bob their heads into the pond below us. Wrapping my arm around his, my head resting on his shoulders, we stare at the two white swans. As they glide across the glistening waters, my heart reaches out to them. How I wish at that moment to be them; to not worry that when I swim away, my mate won't be there when I come back. They are mated for life, as am I. I am mated for life to the man beside me; my wish, my dream. Though we only have this time, we are still the matching set; the mate, to the other.

He places a kiss upon my head. The time is now after 6:00, as the sun has set and only the orange fiery glow remains. Standing up, we move away from the bench, the swans, and the young lovers that have now begun to emerge for quiet romps in the woods. I squeeze his hand and we use the park lights and the lights from the town to guide us home.

The mood is still and melancholy as we enter the house. Touching my hands once more, he brings them to his lips. "Go and change, my love, into something elegant." I smile softly at him and turn to go, handing him my soda, then leave him to his own devices. Entering my room, I open the closet and select a long fuchsia gown. Removing my clothing, I slip on a pink thong, and a bright pink corset that ends under my breasts. Wickedly, I grin at my wantonness, and I wonder what he will think when he sees me. Picking up my gown, I step into it. The top of it rests just above my nipples. I know that if I lean too far over, the pink buds of my breasts will easily become exposed to his eyes. My fingers move to the side and I slide the zipper up my body. The slit in the gown runs from the floor to the middle of my thigh.

Looking at my reflection, two thoughts enter my mind. I pull a tube of cherry lip-gloss from my dresser. I think about how I have heard that red lipstick circling one's nipple would be an erotic sight, but since I want my breasts suckled, I also want an inviting taste. Smirking to myself, I pull my breasts out, one at a time, from my dress, coating my nipples and areole with the slick lip-gloss. It shines on my skin. I know in time it will dry there, and my lover will find a tasty treat for his senses. The other thing I find myself doing, is reaching for my small gold scissors. I carefully pick away at the seam of the slitted gown. The threads, now broken, allow the seam to fall apart. I pick at the loose threads I've created, then admire the new length of the slit along the sides of the gown. As I move in front of the mirror, a hint of my ass can be seen if I move my legs in certain ways. Sitting on the bed, my legs resting as if the table were there, the slit is now high enough that my gown lies almost open. A chill runs through me as I shiver over the erotic scenes that play in my mind.

Shaking out of my thoughts, my feet take me to the dining room. A feast fit for a king is set upon my table. Candles flicker across crystal goblets. Greek salad fills our bowls. As I turn at a noise to my left, I see him, standing there, his eyes devouring my body. Mine return the favor, as I admire him in his tuxedo. I am reminded of a talk we had, of how we would one day have a dinner like this, formal and intimate. It would have been just like this, and I know that for all we will face in the ending hours, this dinner and the times we spend together will be remembered for all time.

Taking my hand, he leads me to my seat and assists me into it. A feathery kiss caresses my shoulders as he moves me against the table and then seats himself beside me. Our knees touch; our feet press against each other. "It all looks lovely," I say.

"As do you," he whispers to me, lifting my hand, bringing it to his lips and then tenderly kissing it. Our meal begins, and conversation moves gently over our lives. We touch base on our pasts. Not the recent years, that involve why we cannot be together, but we talk of our lives as children and as teens; when life seemed so free of troubles and worries, and one was always in a hurry to reach the next birthday. We both laugh, as we agree that neither one of us look for those next birthdays.

Wine is consumed as he serves our main dish of veal and steamed vegetables. I laugh as a small head of broccoli drops between my breasts, and within seconds his mouth is there to capture it, then lick his way back up to my neck. His eyes sparkle as he moves back to his chair. Now he watches me more closely, waiting for the next piece of food to fall. Oddly enough, by the time our main course is finished, several pieces of vegetables had toppled from my fork.

"Let's dance," he says suddenly, as we move from the table.

My eyes lift. "Dance?" A look of confusion crosses my face. "Did you not want your pie?"

"Later," he smiles, as he takes my hand in his once more. We walk to the back of the house, and out through the patio doors. Once more I am moved by my lover's thoughtfulness and romantic nature. Small candles are lit around the patio deck. They are lit on both sides of the walkway that goes into my flower garden. What I hear is the music of love and romance filling the air. He leads me to the gazebo, entwined with twinkling lights. "How?" I ask, curious as to how he could have prepared all this.

"Wishes and dreams, my love." He pulls me into his arms and we dance. Our bodies sway gently, as we hold each other. The warmth of his hand on my back moves through my dress, as he presses it against me. I feel his muscles beneath my own hand as it holds onto his arm. Our fingers intertwine as he glides me around slowly, with determined steps of seduction. The music caresses our souls as the wind cools the heated desire against our warm skin. Nothing, however, is enough to cool the inner fire that is burning the both of us.

Taking my hand from his chest, he tenderly kisses each finger, before sliding one of them into his mouth and sucking gently. I whimper softly, my lip trembling ever so slightly. I stand up on my toes and kiss him, with pure love; no rushed movements, just this moment to taste him. His hand moves to my side and up my leg, the slit giving him complete access to my thigh, ass and hip. I tremble as shivers run across my skin. Our bodies pressed tightly to each other, we turn to go towards the house. Again he stops, and pulls me to him.

It is as if we cannot get enough of this; these stolen moments to touch and love and hold. I can tell, this time we will not make it back to the house. The teasing touches from dinner and from our dance, the stolen hints of flesh that have been tantalizing him, are too much. His hand presses against me, his mouth descends to my neck. I hear him hiss into my ear how much he desires me. My hand moves to his tuxedo jacket and I push it from him. He catches it, spreads it on the grass, and sits down on it.

Opening his arms, I fall into him. My legs melt beneath me, as the length of my body presses fully against his. I feel his arousal against my dress, and I push my pelvis against it. His fingers run over my back and down to my ass. The slit of my dress is pushed away, as a tender touch runs along the cheek of my ass. Purring against his neck, I nuzzle closer to him. His fingers slip to the crack of my ass, slowly slipping under the silky string, easing it away from my flesh. His fingernails scrape along the smooth globe of my ass, then his hand cups it. Lifting and pressing me to him, he growls against my ear, "I want to have you here, under the stars."

Vibrations course through me. I press my thighs together, and feel the hum of my sex radiating inside me. The pressure of his finger becomes more noticeable as he slides it up between the crack of my ass, tracing where the thong had been. He pushes against my anus, and I moan as he runs his digit over the small hole, begging to be allowed a place to play. I move my leg down to the ground and my hip falls gently over his thigh. Soon I can feel his finger slowly enter me. "Oh, yes..." I whisper, as he slowly slides his finger along the inner edge of my tightness. Moisture leaves my pussy and collects along the silk thong. Pushing my ass further towards his searching finger, I beg for more.

His lips capture my neck and his other hand pulls my right breast free of my dress. His mouth devours it, and I hear his moan of pleasure as his tongue licks across my nipple and sucks away at the now dry gloss. "Heaven," he whispers, before he returns to suckle my breast. My back arches, then drops so his mouth can inhale my tit. My ass continues to beg for more attention, so he pushes deeper into me, his nails grazing my inner hole. I whimper into the night.

Rolling me onto my back, one breast exposed to the wind and my gown spread open from the slit, his hand immediately moves the front of my dress away. He covers my juice-soaked thong with his mouth, and begins to lick the heat that has soaked through. My hips lift as he bites at the material covering my pussy. I put my hands under my ass and lift it higher for him, a silent plea for him to suck my body; to clean it and claim it yet again.

The night air hits my wet cunt as he pulls the thong away from my sex. He runs his tongue along the inside of my panties, licking the juice that has gathered there, before he slides it across my pussy. His finger opens my engorged lips, and his teeth bite at my clit, pulling and tugging at it, for his pleasure and for mine. I turn my hands over, my palms now up, still holding my ass, and I lift myself even higher, propelling my sex into his hot mouth. The feeling of his tongue overtakes me, as he slides his mouth up and down my soaked body. Teasing my flesh, he bites it, taunting it. He pulls away for a moment and blows hot air against the wet hairs, bringing goose-bumps to my flesh.

With each roll of his tongue, more nectar escapes me. The boiling pressure builds inside me as his mouth returns, full force, against my sex. If words could be used in this moment, they would be ones of war, of ravishment, and conquering the lands before him. He moves faster and faster on my body. His tongue slides quickly between my engorged lips, over my clit, and then plunges deep into the cavern of my sex. he moves his head up and down, then back and forth. I look down my body. My hands holding my ass up for him, his thick head of hair is all I see, as he buries himself between my thighs. Giving up my sight, my head falls back, as the first wave of cum forces itself from my body, soaking his mouth and tongue with my desire.

"Ohhhh god!" I cry out, as he sucks, prods and propels me further and higher, with each pull of his lips upon my sex. Soon he has cleaned me; loved me; devoured me, completely. His head emerges from my pussy, and my hands drop away from my ass, then fly up to his shoulders. As he crawls upwards onto me, I realize that we are still completely dressed. Only his jacket has been removed. My thong rests against the side of my pussy. My right breast is cleaned of its lip-gloss, and rests in the breeze. "More," I whisper against his lips.

"Soon," he tells me.

I watch as he takes my hand and helps me to stand. Bending down, he retrieves his jacket, while I replace my breasts into my dress and adjust my thong. My fingers graze the hairs of my sex, and I feel the moistness he has extracted from me. Shuddering again, I sigh against his chest as we move inside the house. As we make our way to the house, we take turns extinguishing the candles along the walkway and the patio. Once inside, we extinguish those in the dining room, as well.

The glow of the kitchen light is a beacon to us, and we move to that room. A bottle of brandy rests on the lazy-susan, along with two crystal tumblers and a large slice of blackberry pie. He pours a glass and hands it to me, then pulls out my seat. After we have both settled into our chairs, I take a drink of my brandy. My thirst needs to be quenched from the earlier events, which robbed me of moisture.

My eyes widen as the brandy hits my throat. He looks over at me and chuckles as I cough and sputter. Looking at him, I gasp, "You drink this stuff every night!" I remembered how he would tell me that he enjoyed a glass before bed, and I thought it only fair that I try some.

"What?"

"I think I'd die, if I had to drink that!" Getting up, I grab my soda from the fridge and take a drink of that. "Better," I sigh, then take my seat again.

He laughs at me and enjoys his brandy, eyeing me every once in a while and wondering what I am thinking. I catch his stare, lean over and kiss his lips, tasting the brandy from him. "I could enjoy it this way," I whisper as I deepen my kiss.

I feel the smile against my lips and his tongue soon plays with mine once more. The humor of the moment is gone, quickly replaced by long, deep strokes of our tongues, tasting brandy and soda. He stands, as do I. I feel his arm sweep under my knees and lift me to him. I am cradled in his embrace as he carries me into the living room. "What about your pie?" I whisper, my tongue touching his ear. "Later," he answers.

The fireplace roars bright, while candles shimmer in the windows. He slides me down his body and slowly begins to trace my bare shoulders. I know he has not yet seen all I have worn for him. He has only teased and tantalized my sex, bringing it to a heated rush.

"You know how special you are?" he asks me.

"I know how special you make me feel." I answer, kissing his lips softly. I take his hand and lead him to the rug in front of the fireplace. He sits down and leans back on his hands, his legs stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles.

I move to the stereo, and soon a soft melody surrounds us. Everything is different now. The mood has gone from heated, to humorous, to romantic; and then once more the love of our relationship has revealed itself, before the pure need to touch began to fill the room.

Walking towards him, I slowly begin to ease the zipper down the side of my body. The slit in my dress reveals so much of my leg, he finds that to be distracting, as I continue to slip the zipper down. Finally, he looks up, and sees the corset peaking out from under my dress. "Nice," he whispers, as the dress now lies open against my heated flesh.

I slip it from my breasts, and it falls in a liquid pool of fushia, surrounding my feet. Using my feet to push it away, I feel his firm grasp upon my body. Looking down, I see a hand wrapped around my ankle. I watch it slide up the back of my calf muscle, then down again, slowly stroking me. A shiver runs along my spine.

He rises to his knees and places his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. His mouth once more presses against my sex, and once more it begs to be noticed by him. His fingers run up the sides of the corset to cup my breasts, which are now heavy with lust for his touch, his tongue, and his love for me.

Feeling the light caress of his thumb against my nipple, I moan softly, each movement described to my senses as small sparks, running along my flesh. The room is hot; not just from the fire that blazes behind us, but from the heat that he has generated, with just a simple touch. Looking at my nipples, I watch them harden and plead for him. I feel his breath once more on my body. His lips touch my thigh, as his fingers tease my nipples, pulling and tugging gently.

My hands move to his, and I run them down his arms, to his shoulders, and then into his hair. Our eyes lock and we hold each other for what seems like hours, but is in fact just seconds. I lower myself to my knees, our eyes still looking deep inside the other. His index finger traces my jaw as he tips my chin up, and captures my lips.

Our tongues touch and tease; just the tips, our lips barely caressing each other. Sighs of frustration come from each of us, as we fight to hold ourselves back from giving into pure lust. We taste each other, slowly. Our tongues touch hesitantly, each one of us sliding closer to the other, till finally our entire mouths are pressed together, our tongues merging as one. His hands wrap around my back and he pulls me tight against him. I, in turn, pull him closer, my fingers digging into his hair.

The texture of his clothing rubs across my breasts, and the buttons dig and make impressions in my skin. My fingers now move to undo the buttons of his shirt. His move into my hair as our kiss breaks, and he pulls my head back, devouring my neck; sucking and stroking it with his tongue. Heated gasps rack through the both of us, as the fireplace burns hot beside us. My arms fall away, my fingers entwining in the rug as I look up, waiting for the lips that left mine.

I watch him stand up and remove his shirt; then his shoes, socks and slacks. The boxers he has worn are more pronounced by the size of his aroused sex. My fingers itch to touch it, to guide it to the places that long to taste it; to feel it and become engrossed in it. His fingers curl around the band and guide the boxers down his body. I hiss in awe over his naked flesh. The light of the fire glows over him, small beads of sweat glistening and sparkling on his flesh.

Tremors of desire move through me as I watch him. I recline on the rug, leaning on my elbows as he looks down at me. I lift my foot and slip one heel off, and then the other. Dropping to his knees before me, his hands seize my foot, and he bends his neck. His teeth bite at my toes, and he runs a finger down the sole of my foot, causing a giggle to escape me. "Behave," the whispered plea leaves me.

"If I must," he smiles, releasing the ticklish appendage before kissing his way up my leg. His fingers hook the waistband of my thong, and soon my sex is fully exposed, once more. The warmth from the fire hits it, bringing more heat to my already flushed body. He presses the palm of his hand against my sex as he climbs back up towards me, and his body covers mine. My back relaxes once more into the rug, feeling the pleasant and knowing caress of his hand and lips upon me.

He rubs my sex gently, then slides his fingers to the hooks of the corset. His tongue moves to my ear as I turn my head and arch my hips, begging for our two sexes to collide with each other. "Oh, yes... I need this so desperately," I whisper, grinding myself against his shaft. The snaps undone, he pulls the corset free of my ribs and I inhale a fresh breath, as his lips capture my left breast and holds it between them. The tip of his tongue once more reaches out, and he grins against my nipple. "More gloss?"

"Yes," I gasp, as he takes most of my breast into his mouth. His tongue moves, teasing me, while he sucks on the soft globe. "Oh, god!" My voice is soft and pleading as his hands move to knead my other breast. The opened corset lies beneath my back as I lie there under my lover's body, tongue, teeth and ever-roaming hands.

"I can't wait any longer," he growls into my ears.

"Don't," I tell him.

My head tilts to his, and I look deep into his eyes as he rises above me. The head of his member presses against my clit. Taking it in his hand, he glides it across my clit and between the warm, wet lips of my sex, until, finally, I feel the head slide into the moist, heated hole. he enters me; one long, slow push into the cavern of my soul.

His eyes are closed, savoring the moment; enjoying the feel of my body surrounding him, accepting his offer, his gift and his love. "My love," he whispers into my ear, as he slowly begins to slide his shaft in and out of my body. From the tip of his member, and then back down to the base, my walls are stroked and savored, with each loving push of his desire for me.

Soon we are lost. Each of our minds has lost the battle of slow, savoring movements, and together we begin to move faster. My hips lift and fall, as the muscles of my body clasp around him. I can feel his hardness; his rippling member, as it forces itself to move faster between my tight surroundings. I can feel the head of him, pushing and pressing, digging its way into my being.

My nails claw at him, digging into his flesh, as my back arches. His teeth devour my neck, my shoulders, my breasts. He is everywhere, and I am there with him. We are one. Nothing separates us at this moment; this bittersweet song of love, wishes, hopes and dreams. The crescendo of our love-making continues with each thrust of his member, and each clenching that burdens its sides.

Faster and harder we move, our sexes becoming engorged with the need to possess the other. Slick, moist heat covers the hairs that mingle with each other. We grind, push, press, and ride the wave of everlasting lust. He pushes deeper, then draws out, only to impale me once more. "Ohhh. Yess!" I call out, my back lifting in the air, my legs wrapped tight around him, holding him to me. I gasp, moaning and pleading for him to continue.

"OH, LOVE!" I yell, as the final depth of my heart is touched and consumed, and the flow of my orgasm finally escapes its inner prison. The liquid fire leaves my body, covering his head, his shaft; seeping down to his balls.

"Oh, God!" he moans, low and soft, as he pushes once more and releases his own seed, burying it deep inside me. Pushing hard and deep, the head hitting against the place that is owned by him, I feel his hot juices hit my inner cave and splash against my walls, as our love mixes with each other. Nothing is said; no words spoken, as our bodies pump as one. Slower our movements become, till only the pulsating muscles of my sex move and the jerks from his softening member begin to subside.

His mouth kisses mine deeply, and then he pulls himself from me. He lies behind my back and brings me to him. I feel the fire touch my perspiring, loved-soaked body, as it begins to dry us. A blanket soon surrounds our bodies, and I feel him settle deeper behind me. Only the two of us exist at this moment; this time is ours. Relaxing there, under the blanket, together we stare into the flames. They leap, trying to reach the chimney, wanting to escape and be free with the night sky.

"I love you," I whisper. His answering words touch my heart as he gathers me close, and together we sleep, just as the clock strikes the half hour.


	4. 9:30 PM  11:00 AM

clock.

"The time?" I ask.

"Does it matter?"

"No," then I mumble, "yes."

"Just after twelve," he whispers against my ear.

My eyes close as I press into him, remembering the time it all started, the time we first touched. The moment when I realized it was happening, that it was for us and no one else. Nuzzling his neck, my lips place a kiss upon his skin. His fingers slide over my side as he carries me to our bed. The scent of my lover is here now; before it had been only the familiar aroma of my life, but now his scent lingers everywhere.

I know I will smell it in my bed, my kitchen, my living room. His scent will be with me when I shower, or walk around my quaint little town. The vision of his body will be in my head, as will the feel of his skin next to mine. Looking up to him, as he places me on the bed, I see that it will happen soon. I won't be able to control it; I won't be able to keep him with me. Pulling his body down to lie beside mine, I hold him.

We lie there, our bodies pressed together, his fingers stroking my hair, as his eyes concentrate on mine. No words are spoken as he rolls to his side and pulls me against him. "You need your rest," he whispers into my hair.

My head shakes a firm no, under his chin. His fingers slide over my hip, and he scoots himself closer to my back. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he slowly caresses my stomach. I struggle to stay awake; I concentrate on the clock, the green numbers, now the ones I hate. They scream at me. They display themselves, taunting me. My hand reaches out, and I push the clock to the floor. The sound echoes through the room. "Shh..." he whispers as the tears begin to fall.

I try. I try desperately not to give into them, but I fail. Turning into him, I empty it all, releasing the pent-up despair of our parting, allowing the flood of anguish and frustration to consume me. His fingers run in my hair, his kisses rain down on my head. He holds me as I cry the tears I have tried so hard not to shed.

"Rest, love."

I hear him, but I don't want to. I don't want to rest. My eyes hurt. My heart burns. The will to stay awake for the final hours is great, but the body is weak, and soon my eyes close, and I do as he wished, I sleep.

"Soon," his voice whispers in my ear.

I hear him and the word he spoke. His breath touches my ear, stirs my hair, and rubs over my skin. Rolling over, I face him, "How long?"

He looks at me and smiles, "I could tell you if you hadn't tossed the clock on to the floor." I growl and jab him in the stomach. "How do you think it will happen?" I ask.

"What?" his eyes full of confusion.

"How do you think you'll leave?"

I realize that he doesn't know. "Do you think you'll just disappear?"

"I guess," he sighs, "I never thought about it."

"When you woke up, what was it like? Did you feel cold, or perhaps you were on air?"

Raising his brow he answers, "I just woke up, like I do when I am at home. Just opened my eyes and there you were and here I was in your home."

"Do you think, if I didn't go to sleep, you'd stay? If, perhaps, when the clock hit 5:30, and I was awake holding you, you'd still be stuck here?"

"I'm anything, but stuck. I don't think it would work that way." Pulling me close, his arms circle around my back. "I think it will happen, when and where, doesn't matter, but it will just happen."

"I guess your right," I whisper against his chest.

He kisses the top of my head, pats my butt, then pushes me gently, "Out of bed, you've had enough rest."

I watch as he pulls himself up and off the bed. Sighing I roll back over and find myself staring down at the floor. The ghastly green numbers laughing at me as their fiery green color scream 3:00. Lifting it from the floor, I place it gently back on the table, wanting only to throw it against the mirror, the wall, the window, any where, but I don't.

He walks over to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. Jerking my body away from him, I shake with rage. This was not a gift, or a present, it was a curse, a mean spirited tease to us. It was forced upon us, and we lived it, only to have it ripped from our bodies. "We still have so much to do," I tell him, as he brings my face to his. His smell intoxicates me.

"There will never be enough time."

"I know," my face looks up to his and I see everything, I was supposed to have but can't. Turning away, my heart burning in my chest, my hands come up and cover my face and I feel myself jerk away from him.

He is waiting, waiting for me. He gives me a moment to collect myself. We are both thinking the same thing, both of us suffering. I turn to him; my body, my soul, my heart, all of me throw themselves into his arms.

Our hands move quickly flying over each others skin, touching every patch of flesh. Our lips mash and merge as our tongues drive in a heated frenzy to take what we can. His hands thrust into my hair, holding my head still as he captures my mouth. Our tongues fight a battle that we know we won't win, but one we refuse to give up. He is over me, my legs opening for him. My back arches as he takes me, filling my body with his. He pushes deep into me as my legs wrap around him holding me him tight, refusing to allow him to escape. He pushes and kneads my flesh, pulls and twists my nipple.

My nails rake his back, dig into his ass, grasp his hips, as my sex pushes up with his. Our grunts of heated mating are pulled from our throats. We each take what we want, increasing the tempo of our mating until with the screams of each one's name echoing through our ears, bodies, and souls, we climax together.

Pulsating waves of pleasure soar through each of us. We both ride them as they build and fall, lifting us upon wings of eagles then spinning down to only rise once more. We hold each other tight, savoring each feeling of liquid, merging and mating with its long sought partner.

Finally he looks at me, touches my face and kisses my lips. My fingers slide to his jaw, his eyes, his nose, capturing every feature. His light kiss on my forehead brings a smile to my face. He slides over to his side and pulls me close against him, nuzzles my neck, then pinches my ass.

"Hey!" I jab him gently in the ribs. He makes a fake sound of pain then leaves the bed. I watch as he pulls a robe from the closet, tosses it to me and says, "Pie."

"Pie? Now?"

"Yep," then he is gone. His naked ass disappears through the door as he pulls his arm into the sleeves of his robe. I sigh, take another one of many deep breaths and climb out of bed, time forgotten for the moment. "Pie," I laugh and shake my head, joining him in the kitchen, my robe loose around my body.

"Whip cream?" I ask.

"To obvious," he smiles. I pour two glasses of milk and we move outside. Morning sounds are just starting to erupt. A gentle breeze passes over us, as we take a seat on the whicker chairs and enjoy our pie and milk. "This has been more then I had ever dreamed." I tell him.

"I never thought it possible."

"Nor did I, it is somewhat unfair also."

Placing his hand on mine, he looks over at me, "I shall remember this always, it is burned into my soul. "

"Will we remember in the morning?"

"I'll never forget."

"Neither will I," I whisper as I lean over and cover his mouth with my lips. "Mmmm... blackberries." Taking my finger, I dip it into the blackberry pie. Smiling at him, I run it over his lips, and then slowly remove it with my tongue.

"Nice," he grins. Taking a large dollop of pie, he opens my robe and coats one nipple with blackberry filling. Shivers run over my skin, as the cool gel of the pie touch my heated flesh. He bends his head, takes my nipple into his mouth, then his tongue sweeps across the hard bud.

Moaning, my fingers move to the pie, and I coat my other nipple with the sweet treat. He looks up, our eyes meet, and he smirks before he devours the sweetness. Grinning wickedly he looks up to me, his face full of mirth and humor. I watch his finger gather more pie and feel myself shudder as he pushes it into the wet folds of my sex. The cold fruit tickles my walls, as my body warms it to a pleasant temperature.

My pupils dilate as he lowers his mouth to my wet arousal, "Wait," I whisper. He looks at me, the glow of the porch light illuminating us; I place a finger into the now demolished pie and move some onto my belly button. He laughs as he quickly devours that place as well. My lover owns my body. He cleans my belly, then takes his tongue on a sugar filled journey.

As I feel the heat of his body, press between my legs, I sigh in contentment. His breath hovers over my sex, bringing trembles of desire to my flesh. When his tongue touches my berry covered clit, I squirm and shift, hoping to press more of my wet, lips into his face. He blows on the hairs of my pussy, stirring them, raising goose-bumps across me.

His teeth pull at the fine, soft curls and tug on them. My hips lift, when his tongue slides and pushes my clit, slipping down between my wet walls. The sticky berry juice is gathered and lapped up by his mouth, drawn deep between thrusts of his muscle and the motion of his sucking against my sex. I gasp as I feel his strong fingers open my lips wider, and soon I feel his tongue lick inside my slick hole.

My hand moves down to join in the banter, as he licks and pulls the juices from my body. Lifting my hips to his face, I plead with him to continue, to cleanse me of the fruit, not just the blackberry, but my very own fruity nectar. He does. With each thrust of his tongue, he works more warmed dessert out of me, as he begins to use a finger to slide around inside my body.

Stroking my walls, grazing the fleshiness of them with his nails, I feel his hands under my ass. My legs are lifted to his shoulders; they lock at the ankles and pull him towards me, holding him there. "Oh yesss!" I call out into the morning air. "Please,Enma!" Each sound echoes off the trees, my house, the very buildings that surround us.

I feel it. I feel the explosion of desire burn from me; the heat leaves and flows like warm syrup, coating my walls, his tongue and his fingers. I gasp and lift, fall and moan with each pull of his finger, each push of his tongue. My cum escapes my body, an offering to him, for his questing mouth, and seeking fingers. My lips tremble as I feel the shivers that course through every vein and seek release through every pore of my flesh.

Slowing the movements of his tongue and finger, I feel my body begin its descent down to Earth. I close my eyes savor the warm breath upon my skin, as he moves my legs from around his neck. He snakes his tongue back up my skin, poses over each nipple and sucks each one, an unexpected treat for the twin peaks that call out to him. Our lips meet again, and I accept the taste of my juices and the pie, begging him for more. My tongue dances with his, merges with each stroke, increasing the force of our mating.

His hands slide to my hips, and he lifts me. My pussy smacks against his member, pressing against it. "I need you," he growls in my ear.

"Not yet," I whisper against his. "It's my turn."

He carries me to my bed, turns himself around and brings me down with him, as he lies back. I straddle him, and then lower my mouth to his neck, covering it with bites, licks and sucks. His fingers skim my back, ass and thighs. He kneads the flesh he has marked. My tongue moves across his collar bone, then attacks the dip in his neck where the bones meet. I lap at it, he shivers under my touch. Smiling I continue to drink from his skin. Then slip my tongue and body lower.

I place a kiss on the center of his chest. Another on each nipple before, taking one in my mouth and biting it. My teeth pull and tease the hard button, sucking softly, then biting once more. I only wish to taste all of him, learn all of him, own all of him. My tongue slides over the nipples of my lover, feeling the ridges that rise up to greet me.

With practiced ease from the hours we have spent together, I place a kiss on his stomach, my eyes hold his. He watches me, as my tongue slides over the head of his member, and then down each side. Taking it in my hand, I allow it to be praised, covering it with wet licks and strokes. My fingers run over the head, teasing it, bringing the oily gift to the tip and letting it be captured by my lips. Running my closed lips over the head of his shaft, they now glisten. I quickly relieve them of their precious lipstick, as my tongue slides over them.

My hand cups his balls, lifts and plays with them. Each marble is a jewel hidden from my eyes, but felt by my tongue. I taste each one. Guiding them like fine wine being savored in one's throat, I begin to take them into my mouth, holding each one as if it were a gift to me. My tongue presses against them, pushing them back and forth, up and down. I feel his hands in my hair, holding me against him. I know he wants more, needs more and so I give him want he craves.

Moving my mouth from his testicles, I place it just over the tip of his member. He watches. His chest lifts and falls as I guide the swollen head into the heat of my mouth. "Ohhh love," he groans out to me. I smile and take more of him inside. His shaft is only partially buried in the warm blanket I possess, and still I hold him, waiting for his need to voice it. My tongue circles and stretches down the length that is covered within my velvet lips.

He groans, and presses his hips up again. I move my mouth lower, taking his member fully. The base hits my lips as my breath touches the hairs that curl around his sex. Drawing breath from my nose, I move my head slowly up and down. My fingers tease the crevices of his silky sac that is still moist from my previous licks. I hear him gasp and I feel the rush of blood moving through his swollen vein. My head moves faster and my hand soon begins to stroke with the rythmn of my mouth.

I move quickly, wanting to taste his fiery passion. The first flow of his cum covers the back of my throat, and my tongue savors the tastes. Another is followed quickly behind it. I move my mouth quicker, stroking his member free of the seed that I wish to have forever. It flows steadily to me, as I swallow and accept him, loving him fully.

My mouth moves away, my tongue cleans him, rinsing him for my pussy. He pulls me up to his body. Our mouths meet and tease then he rolls me to my back. His member is half hard, and enters me. I tremble, as I feel him pump his rod into me. Soon it is growing inside me. My fingers dig at his shoulders, his name falls from my lips. I call out to him to continue.

As he continues to slide inside me, allowing my body to accept him, my eyes close, and I see us. Not as we have been for the last day, but as we will be in the future. It is revealed to me, that someday, whether this life or the next, we will be one. The joy of the revelation is more then I can bear as he brings me back to the place I am now. He pushes deep and I feel my climax hover then cascade down. We are both surrounded by it, covered in its warm embrace.

I pull him close, kiss him gently and sigh into his arms. He loves me slowly, the release heady, and quick, but it was what we needed. He empties more seed, as I clasp his body to me. "I love you," I whisper again.

"And I love you too."

He pulls his body from mine and once more gathers me up, my back against his chest. He holds me close, his fingers once more resting on my breasts. I look out my window the sun is just a peak above the horizon. I turn in his arms and kiss his lips, then snuggle into his embrace. My eyes close in quiet, love filled slumber. A smile fills my features, as I hear his soft snore against my ear. The wind blows through my open window, the sun beats down on my skin, my eyes open, and a crystal wind chime blows in the breeze.

And he still there….with me…forever…..


End file.
